Forgotten
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Exactly 1 more hour till his b-day..B-day fic for my green-haired cuty! [From Angst to Humor, Gotta check it out!] Lyserg goes back to Funbari for his b-day, but ppl are forgetting him... What can he do? [ONE SHOT]


Forgotten....  
  
Jacy-OK! It's Lyserg's B-day, and so I wrote this fic to celebrate the cute green-head's b-day! HAPPY B-DAY! LYSERG-KUN!  
  
Disclaimer- NO OWN! NO OWN!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was any normal day, at Funbari, Japan. The wind blew the dancing grass with it's spring chill. Small flowers are beginning to grow in this small town.   
  
In a perticular airport, a perticular green-headed kid walked out of a perticular plane that flew from a perticular country.   
  
The green-haired teen walked out of the airport, his face smiling wildly. His green eyes shone in the sunlight, his green duffle bag waved back and forth beside him, as he ran.   
  
"Minna! I am back!"   
--------------------------------------------------

FORGOTTEN

(AN-I am trying to make this as Movieish as possible, so live with me)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The green-haired teen ran from block to block until he finally reached a broken down looking inn.   
  
The boy smiled towards a floating pink fairy, his best friend and parter, before knocking at the front door.  
  
.......... Rustling, and banging sounds could be heard in the little husehold. The boy sighed. This house consits of his best friends he would ever have. Ren.. HoroHoro... Ryu... And even Faust and Anna... Chocolove also came over a few weeks ago to stay for a vacation... and of course... Yoh... the one who gave him a chance.   
  
Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing a pissed Anna. The blonde itako raised a eyebrow at her guest, then said plainly, "Why are you here?"   
  
The boy opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the door nearly hit his face.   
  
"And don't bother Yoh when he is training." The girl said behind the door.  
  
The boy blinked a few times. Typical. Anna is just like that, she hates people disturbig her fiance while he is training.   
  
The teen sighed, and knocked again. The same itako flung open the door. This time, her eyebrow is twitching in annoyence.   
  
The boy laughed nervously, before saying in a quivering tone, " Hi, Anna, I came to see you guys, how is everybody?"  
  
After many persuading words, Anna finally gave up and let him in.   
  
Inside, he looked around. Ren, and Horo Horo bickering about how to cook in the kitchen, while a nervouse Tomoe listened in the corner. In the living room, the TV is on, and a tired-looking Ryu brushed the top of the TV, trying to get the dust out. In another room, Yoh is lifting heavy weights, sweating like there's no tomorrow, in another room, Faust's voice could be heard, he seems to be teaching someone about the arts of Necromency, when suddenly, a outburst of a failed joke confirmed, the student is Chocolove.   
  
The boy smiled at the busy friends. He walked over to Horo Horo and Ren, who is now FIGHTING over the cooking pot.   
  
"Konnichiwa Horo Horo-kun, Ren-kun. Genki deska?" He asked politely.   
  
The two boys didn't even seem to notice him there, they just kept going on their fight. Now, Ren took out his Kwan Dao, and Horo Horo grabbed his snowboard. Tomoe shut her eyes in horrer, as the boys battle it out.  
  
The guest sighed, and went to another room. He walked over to a tired looking older man by the name, Ryu.   
  
"Ryu-san! Konnichiwa! Genki deska?" He asked once again. The older man sighed tiredly, and walked off to another spot to dust.   
  
'He must be too tired.' The boy thought to himself.   
  
He then, walked off to where Yoh is training, but was stopped by a pissed Anna. The boy nodded his head nervously. He didnt't need to be told twice by the scary itako.   
  
'I'll talk to him later, then.' He thought, once again, walking to another room.   
  
He opened the door slightly, and saw Chocolove sitting on the floor, while Faust sat behind a desk, trying to teach the boy about Necromency, until the green-haired guest interrupted.   
  
"Konnichiwa! Genki deska?" he asked once again, smiling widely.   
  
The two never left their gaze, or neither did they stop talking. The boy blinked, then tried again.   
  
"Konnichiwa! Genki deska?" He said, a little louder. Just like every other person's reaction, nothing. The boy blinked a few times, before shouting.   
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!!" Though this time, just like every other time, they ignored him.   
  
'What's going on?' He thought to himself. His eyes fell to the floor. 'This was supposed to be my birthday.. But they even forgot about me... What's going on??" The question repeated itself inside his head, uncontrolably.   
  
He took his eyes off the floor and looked to his shoulder, at his fairy pal. However, finding none.   
'Morphine?' he thought, before running out of the room. "Morphine?!" he shouted through the house.   
  
Bad idea. The pissed women appeared again, glaring at the rude guest. The boy gulped and looked at the women with a terrified face. "Morphine.... Have you seen her? Where did she go?!" the boy raised his voice with worry every word.   
  
The women didnt even gave him pity, and shood him out of the house. "DO NOT bother Yoh when he is training." She commanded.   
  
The boy looked into the girl's black looks. "Demo..." He whispered. The girl, not hearing it, shut the door in his face.   
  
The lonely kid sighed. He became more confused each second. 'What's going on? This is the worst birthday ever..' he thought to himself each step he took.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, wondering mindlessly, he ended up infront of a church. 'Church..' The word repeated itself in his mind, when finally, a word popped out of his head. 'X-LAWS!'   
  
The boy ran towards a old broken church. 'X-LAWS, Marco, Jeanne, they came to Funbari, now I remember. They might know what is going on... they must!' He thought to himself.   
  
He finally aproached the door, 'Now I just have to- '  
  
His thought was cut off as the door opened, revealing his old partner, Marco, of the X-LAWS.   
  
"Marco-san!" The boy smiled.   
  
The tall blonde man looked down at the green haired kid with angry eyes. "DO NOT! How dare you bother Jeanne-sama when she is praying!? You call yourself a child of the angels?!" He boomed at the boy.   
  
The boy's smile and laughing face became a horrified and confused face. 'Why.. I came back from London after a few years, and I meant to give you all surprises. Why... do you all hate me?' The thought pounded at the boy's skull, like a drumstick to drums.   
  
The boy couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran. Crystal tears flowed out of his eyes, unstopably. "Why...." He whispered.   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
The teen approached a high cliff, above a rocky sea. His eyes still filled with tears. "Why... do you all hate me?" He asked himself.   
  
"Yoh.. Anna... Ren.. Horo Horo.. Ryu.. Faust.. Chocolove.. Marco.. Jeanne... Even Morphine.. Why..?" He thought out loud to himself. "Minna.. You all must be laughing at me right now, or.. Even forgot about me...-  
----------------------------------------------------------  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"KISAMA! The balloons are not supposed to be there!"   
  
"NO! I like it here! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! _sticks tongue out_"  
  
"Lyserg-san will like this cake. I made it myself! Oh.. I hope he likes pink..."  
  
"Please, do not put too much sugar in the cake, it's bad for health."  
  
"LYSERG-KUN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is this, I dare ask?"  
  
"It is a present for the Child of God."  
  
"This is brilliant! I must not question the wills of the gods... Forgive me.."  
  
"That is alright. The Gods forgive you."   
  
"The Gods of Fart forgives you!"   
  
"O.o HOW DARE YOU?!?!?! **_BANG_**!"   
  
"100 more kilograms would do it."  
  
"NANI?! Demo, _pant_ Minna is _pant_ doing every_pant_thing.. I _pant_ should _pant _help..."  
  
"You should know the price for making this top-secret-Birthday-party-for-Lyserg in MY house."  
  
"H-hai... T.T"  
  
"What is wrong? Don't worry about your master. My master says it is only a surprise, think how happy your master would be if he finds out, afterwards."   
-------------------------------------------------------------  
-... It was nice meeting all of you..." With the last tear drop, the boy jumped off the cliff.... Or was ABOUT to.   
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk. What a waste." With a flare of burning fire, a man sitting on the palm of a giant red spirit appeared out of thin air.   
  
"HAO!!!!!! Ok, first I get forgotten by my best friends, then Morphine leaves me, and now THIS! This has GOT to be the worst birthday ever." The boy screamed out in frustration.  
  
The boy who was called Hao laughed out loud. "So THAT is why you are going to Hell? There has got to be better reasons." He mocked.   
  
"Well, how about.. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS?!" Yelled the angry boy.   
  
"uh... well... we should just forget about that, don't jump, ok...?" Hao said, then caught a glimpse of green hair before the figure fell towards the death trap.   
  
"OH MY GOD! O.O YOH IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" He screamed, before he took his spirit, and ran after the falling boy.   
  
The red spirit extended it's large hand down, and grabbed the boy just in time, before he fell to the pits of hell.   
  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO TO HELL!" Screamed the annoyed boy as he was 'carried' off to somewhere.   
---------------------------------------------------------------  
After many struggles to no avail, the spirit finally stops in front of the broken down inn.   
  
"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE, KISAMA!" the boy yelled again. He finally took all his strength, and got out of the spirit's grasp. He ran towards Hao, and was about to hit him when...  
  
The door of the inn flung open...   
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" Yelled all his friends in unison.   
  
"SOUP RISE!!" A perticular shaman took the bowl of soup from the kitchen, and threw it up. Ending in....   
  
"KISAMA! MY HAIR!!!!!!!" Yelled the Yoh-look-alike. The red and brown soup fell on top of Hao, who isn't being a good sport about it either.   
  
"SPIRIT OF FIRE! ATTACK!!!" The red spirit proceeded towards the small inn. As he moved, the still surprised and speechless birthday boy fell off the spirit.   
  
**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_** The spirit attacked the small inn with it's huge hands, and everything came crumbling down.   
  
"KISAMA! GET OFF ME!"   
  
"NOOOOO! MY REN!"(AN-Sorry, couldn't resist! )   
  
"MY CAKE!"  
  
"MY ELIZA!"  
  
"MY JOKE!"  
  
"MY WEIGHTS! :)"  
  
"MY HAIR! STILL!"  
  
"MY HOUSE!"  
  
"MY LEYSERG!"  
  
"MY JEANNE-SAMA!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"...." First came a small giggle, then ending into a loud laughter, and rolling on the floor. Everyone turned their gazes towards the owner of the laughter. The green-haired boy is now having hard times breathing.   
  
Eveyone weatched, mouth wide open, eyes about to pop out. Now the boy is regaining his posture. "A.. Arigatou, minna. This is the best birthday ever!"   
  
-----------OWARI------------------  
  
Jacy- So what you guys think? Good? Bad? Plz Review! OH! and if you ppl don't know who said what, here's the thing-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KISAMA! The balloons are not supposed to be there!" = Ren  
  
"NO! I like it here! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! _sticks tongue out_" = Horo Horo  
  
"Lyserg-san will like this cake. I made it myself! Oh.. I hope he likes pink..." = Tomoe  
  
"Please, do not put too much sugar in the cake, it's bad for health." = Faust  
  
"LYSERG-KUN!!!!!!!!!" = Ryu(No doubt)  
  
"What is this, I dare ask?" =Marco  
  
"It is a present for the Child of God." = Jeanne  
  
"This is brilliant! I must not question the wills of the gods... Forgive me.." = Marco  
  
"That is alright. The Gods forgive you." =Jeanne  
  
"The Gods of Fart forgives you!" = Chocolove (WE ALL HAIL THE GREAT JOKE KING!)  
  
"O.o HOW DARE YOU?!?!?! **_BANG_**!" =Marco  
  
"100 more kilograms would do it." =Anna  
  
"NANI?! Demo,_ pant_ Minna is _pant_ doing every_pant_thing.. I _pant_ should _pant_ help..." =Yoh  
  
"You should know the price for making this top-secret-Birthday-party-for-Lyserg in MY house. " =Anna  
  
"H-hai... T.T" =Yoh  
  
"What is wrong? Don't worry about your master. My master says it is only a surprise, think how happy your master would be if he finds out, afterwards." =Amidamaru(That must be a hard one)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KISAMA! GET OFF ME!" =Ren  
  
"NOOOOO! MY REN!" =HoroHoro  
  
"MY CAKE!" =Tomoe  
  
"MY ELIZA!" =Faust _rolls eyes  
_  
"MY JOKE!" =Chocolove  
  
"MY WEIGHTS! :)" =Yoh  
  
"MY HAIR! STILL!" =Hao  
  
"MY HOUSE!" =Anna  
  
"MY LEYSERG!" =Ryu _**ROLLS** eyes_  
  
"MY JEANNE-SAMA!" =Marco  
  
"OH MY GOD!" =Jeanne  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jacy-Well, hope you guys enjoyed!   
  
Yoh/Anna/Ryu/Ren/Horo/Marco/Jeanne/Tomoe/Chocolove/Faust/(Did I miss anyone?)ME!- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LYSERG! 


End file.
